custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Easy Breezy Day! (1991) (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Easy Breezy Day is a Custom Barney & The Backyard Gang Video released in October 22, 1991. the not to be confused with the 1997, "Season 4" episode of the same name. Plot Barney and pals learn about it's easy, breezy day!. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Shawn *Michael *Amy *Tina *Jason (Salim Grant) *Luci *Rupert *Sylvestor *Derek *Adam Songs #Barney Theme Song #Jingle at the Window #The Wind #Why? #The Rocket Song #Aiken Durm #The Land of Make-Believe #The Little Bird #My Kite #Ta-Ra-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #The Barney Bag #Sailing To Over The Ocean #Saling Sailing #The Baby Bop Hop #Mr. Star #Tell My Why? #London Bridge #Hey Look At Me I Can Fly #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Backyard Gang-Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Backyard Gang-Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *Riff has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the 1992 Backyard Gang videos of the same name. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1992 Backyard Gang videos of the same name. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Eat, Drank, and Be Healthy!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Playing it Safe". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Introducing BJ!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Look At Me I'm 3!". *The Riff costume and voice used in this home video was silimar to ones from Backyard Gang-Season 2 episodes/videos. *The Backyard Gang-Season 1's Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1992 Backyard Gang videos of the same name. *Shawn has his 1991-1993 voice and 1991-1992 look. *Michael has his Late 1989-1992 voice and 1991-1992 look. *Amy has her Mid 1989-1991 voice and 1991-1993 look. *Tina has her Late 1989-1992 voice and 1991-1992 look. *Jason (Salim Grant) has his 1988-1991 voice and Late 1989-1991 look. *Luci has her 1991-1996 voice and 1991-1993 look. *Rupert has his 1988-1995 voice and Late 1989-1991 look. *Sylvestor has his 1990-1994 voice and 1991-1995 look. *Derek has his 1991-1994 voice and 1991-1992 look. *Adam has his 1991-1993 voice and 1991-1994 look. *Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette has his Backyard Gang-Season 1-6 1990-2002 voice and costumes. *The same Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette costume is the same from the 1997, "Season 4" episode of the same name. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is mix ones from "Playing it Safe", "May I Help You?" and the 1997 "Season 4" episode of the same name. *The Season 1 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "The Queen of Make-Believe". Category:1991 episodes Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang